1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain that has inner plates, outer plates and connecting pins, and to a connecting pin that is assembled into the chain.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bushless roller chains are conventionally known in which pairs of outer plates, and pairs of inner plates disposed between the pairs of outer plates, are connected by connecting pins that directly support the pairs of inner plates in such a manner that the latter can pivot, and that directly support rollers disposed between the pairs of inner plates in such a manner that the rollers can rotate, and so that, as a result, the pairs of outer plates and the pairs of inner plates are alternately chained with one another, in the chain running direction (for instance, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-44386).
In this bushless roller chain, the connecting pins are fixed to the outer plates, and are inserted, in a freely fitted state, into pin holes that are provided in the inner plates.